Lover from hell
by The-Buki
Summary: It was a loop over and over, but finally after 500 years of waiting they finally got it right, but things get out of hand, what will happen then?


**Lover from hell**

**So im not sure when i might continue the Piece by piece story but keep waiting i might get it done soon so for now have this little clip of my Yaoi imagination.**

_"are you afraid of me?" the man cloaked in blood reached out towards a younger man who teared up from the sight "im not afriad of what you are, im afraid of what you arent" as a single tear fell from the beautiful emerald eyes the man smiled and nodded before shutting his eye "dont cry...Eren" and in that moment, he knew it wasnt the end and that they would meet again someday, in another setting as well...but he knew it wasnt going to be easy after all that man was his lover from hell._

*1845 March 8

"Eren! Would you kindly stock those crates on the back of the damn wagon? Those idiots took their break early" an elderly man pointed the boy to a bunch of unresolved business which meant more work and more pay for him also, "yes sir! Right away!" grabbing the heavy boxes 2 by 2 he got it done in no time but failed to notice all the young ravishing ladies watching his every move especially young dutchess Mikasa Ackerman who was his long time best friend but he didnt miss the stranger and his captivating eyes, just who was this person? And why did his eyes seem so familiar? Eren thought to himself spacing off into a distant time long long ago whe- "silly boy just find a young lass and marry the woman if you keep dosing off looking at em!" Old man pixis patted his back laughing at Eren's embarrassed look "t-thats not it!" feeling frustrated he decided to take some time off to fetch them lunch from the local deli which was owned by a freaky lady named Hanji Zoe, she sure was a odd one but still fit into the crowd of people unlike him, she was the town butcher in that case since she always would be seen chopping up titan meat stacks and hanging them up for a good price too! She was outgoing which was obvious on how she laughed and talked with anyone she sees walking close by or in the store, "ahh Eren" clapping her hands grabbing a paper bag filled with all kinds of meat inside only for his request "usual as always!" Eren shook his head and smiled waving bye before heading out of the shop "come again soon!" she yelled before the door shut with a ding hitting the bell above.

meanwhile at a little house outside the outskirts of town , a single man sat outside enjoying the breeze and fragrence of spring until he was disturbed by sounds of a horses gallops and wagon wheels hitting the dusty road, "here again Erwin?" looking at a tall well groomed man who smiled his way "you do have great senses for a ordinary human Levi" raising a brow the raven haired man stood up and sighed "shut up about it, you know too much anyways be glad you're still breathing" Erwin laughed and pulled out a few bags and crates full of cherries "cruel as usual since we last seen each other" walking up to the shorter man Erwin looked seriously at his expressionless face "you know why I'm here as well Levi" rolling his eyes Levi opened the door to the house and stepped inside allowing the blonde to access to, "so ypu found him? Or you're close?" looking away from the light of the sun shinging In through cracks in the walls he crossed his arms "not yet but I have eyes who might have, Zoe gave me details but said she can't exactly show me unless I look, and I think this one is surely him...its the same description you gave me before I took the job" as Levi's eye widened he smirked "well what are we waiting for? Lets find the damned kid and bring him home."

/

Eren learned his head against the wall of a unfinished house before skidding his back as he slumped down onto the pavement road, "hey Jëager good job today here's your pay" handing the boy his money Pixis ruffled his hair "I'll finish up so run along now you're friend is waiting" glancing up Eren sighed "I'm not heading to the Ackerman party, I might go for a walk tonight it's nice out" Pixis wipped his hands before walking off to take care of packing up "goodnight boy, better go quicklyto before that girl sends guards for ya" snickering to himself he decided to run back home for several things, it's not that he didn't like Mikasa or her family, he just hated that every chance they got alone together she'd make a move on him "Eren!" hearing a familiar voice he ran even faster "Eren! Where are t

You?"


End file.
